Mario Super Sluggers: 2 Run Home Run
Mario Super Sluggers: 2 Run Home Run is a baseball game for the Wii, It has been Updated More than the first one. Also, Petey Piranha and King Boo turn into Captains(Petey Piranha-Captain,King Boo-Sub-Captain).The next list shows every special of the Captains and Sub-Captains: Special Bats, and Pitch #Mario-Fireball (Both of them,old one) #Luigi-Green Tornado (Both of them,old one) #Peach-Hearts (Both of them,old one) #Daisy-Flower Garden(Bat, old one)-Flower Throw(Pitcher,NEW one) pitcher information-Daisy throws a giant flower to the screen, making the player unable to see the ball. #Yoshi-Hatching Egg(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Yoshi tries to throw a green egg, before he does that, the egg breaks, Yoshi turns red and throw a fireball egg. Confusing Egg(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Yoshi throws 3 differents eggs, one of them has the ball and you have to figure out which one has it. #Birdo-Pink Egg(Bat, old one)-Swirl Mouth(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Birdo throws the ball with a kiss, then the ball start moving in circles with a tornado, making the player difficultly hit the ball. #Wario-3 Bomb-Omb(Bat, old one)-Bomb-Omb Pass(Pitcher,NEW one)-Pitcher information-Wario throws a path of Bomb-Ombs and the ball keeps exploding until you try hit it. #Waluigi-Bouncing Ball(Bat, old one)-Giant Fake Ball(Pitcher, old one) #Donkey Kong-Konga Drums(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-A musical wave hit the ball and most of the time it will make a homerun-Banana Peels(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Donkey Kong will make a banana peel fall out in the screen, making the player unable to see the ball. #Diddy Kong-Peanut Shot(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Diddy Kong catch the ball with his Peanut Shooter, then he throws the ball far away-Peanut Throw(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Diddy Kong throws the ball like the speed of light with his Peanut Shooter. #Bowser-Fire Spiny Shell(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Bowser gets red and his shell gets fire, he hits the ball with his Fire Spiny Shell and the ball get hit in a fireball-Exploding Bullet Bill(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Bowser throws a red Bullet Bill and explodes making the player unable to see the screen. #Bowser Jr.-Shadow Brush(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Bowser Jr. gets out a Dark Brush, he hits the ball, and a shadow will follow the ball hitting everyone-Dark Ball(Pitcher, NEW one)-Bowser Jr. throws the ball with a shadow, the shadow follow the ball and if you try to hit the ball, the shadow will do it first and you will have a strike. #Petey Piranha-Leaf Ball Tornado(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Petey start spinning making a tornado, then the ball goes with that tornado until it hit any wall-Flight Ball(Pitcher, NEW one)-Petey start flying and then she spit a Giant Goop, making the player unable to see the screen. #King Boo-Boo Home Run(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-King Boo makes mini Boos appear, they will hit the ball for King Boo, and you always gonna do a homerun-Dark Boo(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher Information-King Boo instead of throwing the ball throws a Black Boo(Dark Boo), this boo is going to turn the screen black and you have to hit the ball with the dark screen. Opening All the captains are shaking hands,except Petey Piranha and King Boo, then start playing baseball, then they all scream the title. Story Mario, receives a note saying that Bowser would destroy all the parks if they don't do a game, the ´´Solo´´game is basically the same as Mario Super Sluggers but with different areas and you can play with a friend (Multi-Player). After you beat Bowser nothing happens until Petey's Bloomers appears, they are all mad. They challenge you to a game, Mario nodds No, then they all get furious and they all fly, then they transform the Bowser Park into a poison garden (Petey Piranha's Park). Petey and King Boo show Mario that Bowser didn't really wrote the note. It was them! Mario furiously accepts the challenge. But wait! Bowser's Monsters join you, so you can beat them! Teams It is very Similar to Mario Super Sluggers, but there are more than 15 Players on a team. Mario Fireballs * Mario (Captain) ' * Luigi '(Sub-Captain) * Red Pianta * Blue Pianta * Yellow Pianta * Green Noki * Red Noki * Blue Noki * Monty Mole * Blooper * Green Lakitu * Red Lakitu * Cosmic Mario Peach Monarchs * Princess Peach (Captain) * Princess Daisy (Sub-Captain) * Red Toad * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad * Purple Toad * Green Toad * Toadsworth * Toadette * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy Yoshi Eggs * Yoshi (Captain) * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Light Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Birdo (Sub-Captain) * Shy Guy * Blue Shy Guy * Yellow Shy Guy * Green Shy Guy * Black Shy Guy * Gray Shy Guy DK Wilds * Donkey Kong (Captain) * Diddy Kong (Sub-Captain) * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Tiny Kong * Kritter * Blue Kritter * Red Kritter * Brown Kritter * Baby DK * King K. Rool Wario Muscles * Wario (Captain) * Waluigi (Sub Captain) * Goomba * Paragoomba * Koopa * Paratroopa * Green Paratroopa * Mona Bowser Monsters * Bowser (Captain) * Bowser Jr. (Sub Captain) * Kamek * Red Kamek * Green Kamek * Yellow Kamek * Dry Bones * Green Dry Bones * Blue Dry Bones * Red Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Fire Bro. * Boomerang Bro. Petey's Bloomers *Petey Piranha(Captain) *King Boo(Sub Captain) *Kamella *Goomboss *Blooper *Wiggler *Army Hammer Bro. *Boom-Boom *Bam-Bam *Gooper Blooper *Dry Bowser *Sledge Bro. *Boo Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games